45 Class
|wheeldiameter = |length = Over headstocks: , Over coupler pulling faces: |width = |height = |axleload = |locoweight = |fueltype = Diesel fuel |fuelcap = |lubecap = |coolantcap = |sandcap = |primemover = Alco 12-251C |enginetype = Four-stroke diesel |aspiration = Turbocharged |rpmrange = 400–1000 |generator = AEI 5301 |tractionmotors = GE 752 or AEI 165 |cylindercount = V12 |cylindersize = |topspeed = |poweroutput = Gross: , For traction: |tractiveeffort = Continuous: at |railroad = New South Wales Government Railways |roadnumber = 4501–4540 |firstrundate = 5 June 1962 |disposition = 5 operational 4 stored 1 preserved 30 scrapped |lastrundate= ? }} The New South Wales 45 class are a class of diesel-electric locomotives built by AE Goodwin for the New South Wales Government Railways in 1962-64. History The 45 class were built by Alco's Australian licensee AE Goodwin, and are based on the Alco DL-541 model. The locomotives are fitted with the same Alco 12-251C, developing 1342 kW, as fitted to the 44 class. They initially entered service on the Main Southern line but later operated on all main lines. One was destroyed in an collision in May 1972. From June 1984 the Australian Federated Union of Locomotive Enginemen placed a ban on the class as leading locomotives, meaning they could only be used as second locomotives, although they were able to be used on Sydney metropolitan trip and Liverpool Range banking duties. Six were fitted with upgraded cabs and modified bogies at Cardiff Workshops in 1989 and reclassified as Class 35s allowing them again to be used as lead locomotives, although they spent most of their time being used as Liverpool Range bankers and Yeerongpilly, Brisbane shunters. Following a poor wheat crop, the Class 45s were placed in store at Junee in December 1991. A locomotive shortage saw most return to service from March 1993. They remained in service until replaced by FreightCorp with Class 82s in 1994/95. Thirty-two were auctioned in December 1994 with most being purchased by scrap metal merchants. One was retained by the State Rail Authority as a designated heritage locomotive while four were transferred to Rail Services Australia before being sold to Great Northern in 2000. Survivors *4501 sold to Great Northern 2000 (unused), then to Silverton Rail (unused), then to CFCLA (unused), then to Goodwin Alco Pty Ltd who restored it to main line condition at Eveleigh Workshops in 2007, leasing it to 3801 Limited. *4502 sold to Great Northern 2000 (unused), then to Silverton Rail (unused), then to CFCLA (unused), then Lachlan Valley Railway in 2012, stored at Broken Hill *4503 sold to Junee Railway Workshops, then to Patrick Portlink, transferred to Pacific National 2010 *4505 sold to Junee Railway Workshops (unused) *4514 was preserved privately, sold to Patrick Portlink, transferred to Pacific National in 2010, in store at Werris Creek by March 2012 *4520 is a designated NSW heritage item and has passed into the custody of the New South Wales Rail Transport Museum *4521 is preserved by the Dorrigo Steam Railway and Museum *4528 sold to Great Northern 2000 (unused), then to Silverton Rail (unused), then to CFCLA (unused), then Lachlan Valley Railway in 2012, stored at Broken Hill *4532 sold to Great Northern 2000 (unused), then to Silverton Rail entering service in June 2002 as 45s1, sold to Engenco, currently leased to El Zorro *4537 sold to Junee Railway Workshops rebuilt with a lowered and shortened No.1 end, leased in June 1995 to BHP for use on their Port Kembla network as 103, later sold to Patrick Portlink Category:NSWGR Diesel